Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
An example interferometer system may include a light source and a mechanism or structure effective to split a light beam emitted from the light source into at least a first and a second light beam. Structures may be used to guide the first and second light beams along first and second paths. The first and second light beams, after propagating along the respective paths, may then be combined and the resulting combination may be measured. Differences in phase or amplitude between the first and second light beams in the combination may be detected and may provide information regarding characteristics of the first and second paths.